A New Villain
by nld200xy
Summary: While it seems like a typical day for the Flynn family, things are soon to take a turn for a worst as a new threat enters the scene. Will Perry be able to save his family, let alone keep his secret? Will Phineas and Ferb ever finish their rocket?
1. Chapter 1

A New Villain

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this. They belong to Disney.

This was a crazy day for me. In this messed up world, evil wreaks havoc in all shapes and sizes. Then there are good days when one can just slack off and enjoy himself. Alas, this was not one of those days, but the problem was far more serious than usual.

I live on Earth, a planet where people live out normal lives and communicate with one another, socializing and mating and helping with the natural balance of things. It is always beautiful to see a man and a woman come together. It is a world of peace, a world of conflict, a world where anything can happen.

Me? I am neither man nor woman, for I am not a human. Who am I? More like what am I?

I am a pet, a platypus to be precise. I am an odd creature. I had big rounded eyes, a duck bill and a beaver tail. I am a semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal. Most other mammals can't lay eggs. Of course, being a male, I can't really do it either. That makes it funny that I can sweat milk while most males of my species can't.

I also have flat feet and, for some reason, blue-colored fur. Australia's got weird creatures, but I'm the only one that has ever been blue. Makes me feel unnatural, almost.

I live out my life among the humans as their pet. My masters are always doing things they shouldn't while their sister tries to bust them and get them in trouble for it. They don't necessarily try to hide it, but things always work ironically to prevent the Mrs. from seeing it.

What roll do I play in this? One bigger than you can ever imagine, but it is a secret. To my owners, I am simply a sniveling, brainless pet who does nothing more than lie around all day, occasionally wandering off, and eating worms.

As for what I truly am… that's classified.

Perry T. Platypus

Oh, hi, didn't notice there were people reading this. Well, that was just a documentary by one of the main stars of this story. Now that that's over, I will be taking over the narrations.

This is a story that may alter the very lives of the people in this world, but the one who will be most effected shall be the author of that above statement.

The first paragraph probably has you wondering what is going to happen in this story? Well, sit back and take out a bowl of popcorn and listen good, for you do not wanna miss a minute from this. Junior, hands off that mouse. Keep it far away from that back button. Ah! Yeah, thought I wouldn't notice that, did you? Anyway, allow me to begin.

It all started on a bright Summer's Day. Summer was the time everyone loved, a time when students didn't have to go to school and all was just relaxation for those who truly needed a break from the cruelty of society.

But the most difficult thing anyone could do was find some way to spend it, and there were two who knew just how to end such boredom.

One was a young lad named Phineas. With his brilliant mind, he could pull off even the hardest of tasks. Now he looked like a normal boy with his short orange hair, his playful eyes, a striped T-shirt, a pair of blue shorts and a typical body that most ten-year-olds had. He was willing to do anything as long as it was fun, and he would not waste a second.

His stepbrother and best friend was more of a kid of action and had very few words to say. His name was Ferb. He had short green hair, a top that said "smart guy" but one has to ignore the somewhat dopey look his eyes had.

"So," Phineas asked, "what are we going to do today?"

Ferb pulled out blueprints as Phineas looked over the directions and said, "Well, we could either build a rocket, make a super robot, or invent a new type of cheese."

They looked over at a cow in their garage as Phineas said, "Sorry, Bessie, you might have to wait a little longer."

While they discussed their plans, their sister, a girl with long reddish hair, a beautiful face, a pink top and a skirt walked over to them. Her name was Candace and she absolutely despised Phineas and Ferb for many reasons.

"Listen here, you twerps," she snapped, "Stacy is coming over to help me pick out what to wear for my first date ever with Jeremy and if you so much as do anything to mess it up, I will ring your necks!"

"Kay," was all Phineas said as Candace walked off.

Then Phineas looked over the plans some more and said, "Alright, let's build a rocket. It is child's play, but these others just don't seem as fun to me."

But Phineas had failed to notice a young girl with long black hair and a pink dress looking around the corner watching him.

She happily walked over to him and asked, "Hey, Phineas, What cha doin?"

"Oh, hey Isabella," Phineas replied, "We're building a rocket. Wanna help?"

Isabella sighed as he said that. She had so wanted him to ask for her help, and she was happy to assist. Isabella had a crush on Phineas, thought whether or not Phineas was aware of it was a whole other thing. Isabella did all she could to make it not-too-obvious, and amazingly, she was actually very good at hiding it.

"Hey, wait a minute," Phineas said, "Where's Perry?"

Who was Perry? Well, he wrote that documentary. Yes, Perry was a blue platypus. While he simply posed as a mindless pet to the humans, he had a secret, and we're gonna find out what that is.

Perry crept about, being sure not to be seen and was about to put his hand up against a spot of grass when a woman walked outside and gave him no choice but to put on his pet-like composure. This lovely young woman with red hair, a nice build and a yellow T-shirt was Phineas' mother, Linda.

"I'm going out to get your dad some medicine for his back, alright?" she called out, "Be good while I'm away!"

"Oh, hi Perry," she said briefly before entering the car and driving off to the pharmacy.

The father of the household was Ferb's father, Lawrence. He was a simple everyday business man with neat brown hair, a smart look in his eyes and a white business top. Currently, he had an ache in his back and couldn't move.

"Well, this isn't so bad," he said with a nervous smile just as a quarter rolled out of his pants pocket. He reached down to get it as his back gave way and he screamed in agony.

What about Perry? Well, with Linda out of the picture, he pressed a spot on the grass as a patch next to it rose up in the form of an elevator. Making sure no one could see him, he quickly went into it as it brought him down into an amazing place.

It was a laboratory, a well-designed laboratory full of all kinds of gizmos and gadgets and computer thingies.

He put on a secret agent hat and turned on a screen as the face of a sergeant with a white mustache and a manly face appeared. This was Perry's boss, Major Monogram.

"Ah, Agent P, you're here," Monogram said, "We've got word that Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks again. He's created yet another death ray and plans to vaporize the tri-state area's cow supply with it. Could you imagine a life without milk? We'd all become weak, pathetic morsels with no choice but to let mad Scientists like him rule over us."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was Perry's arch-rival, a mad Scientist bent on world domination. He wore a typical lab coat and had a maniacal face. His eyes had bags under them all the time, giving off the impression that he didn't sleep all that often, but strangely enough, that was his natural appearance.

Perry gave the army major a salute and exited his lab via hovercraft. He was determined to stop this threat at all costs. It was his job and his reason for existing.

Monogram felt a pain in the back of his head as he turned to his camera man, Karl the Intern, and said, "Now is not the time for a close-up."

Meanwhile, Candace was getting ready for her date with the boy of her dreams when she noticed something out the window. Phineas and Ferb had a large metal structure in the back yard and she was going to put a stop to this, whatever it was they were doing.

"DAD!" she shouted running to her father who had finally gotten comfortable again and asked, "What is it, honey?"

"Come quick!" she barked, "Phineas and Ferb are building a rocket in the back yard!"

"That's nice, dear," Lawrence replied, "but I'm in no condition to see it. Besides, we've heard all these claims before. I highly doubt this is worth getting up for."

Candace growled as she stormed up to her room and said to herself, "That's it. I've decided that I don't care anymore. I am sick of always looking crazy whenever I try to bust those two. I don't know how they do it, but they always get away with it and never get caught. What's the use? I'm never going to catch them."

She also had her date to think about, so maybe it was just worth it to finally back off for a change. She had always obsessed over getting those two in trouble when they really meant no harm.

Now, you're probably wondering about the title. So far, this story has had very little to do with it. Well, just be patient for the next chapter will reveal the whole point behind this title.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Villain

Disclaimer: Most songs I use in this fic are actually ones I wrote myself. Occasionally, I might throw in an already existing song, but it's unlikely.

To recap the previous chapter, which you probably don't want right now, it started off as a typical day. Phineas and Ferb decided to build a rocket and Candace tried to bust them. Sadly, her only parent to turn to was her father, and he was in no condition to look for himself. Meanwhile, Perry had set out to do what he always did, fight the town's main criminal, and Linda left to the store. And now let us continue our daring story of heroism, bravery and, most important of all, ending the boredom of Summer Vacation.

Candace sighed and looked out the window, watching her brothers build their rocket. She couldn't believe it. She had lost the will to bust them. She was letting them have the kind of fun a mother would not allow… and she didn't care.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself, "What drove me to give up?"

Then she turned on a CD and music started to play and sang along with the rhythm;

"I spent so much time trying to bust them, and stop them from all their mischief and mayhem. I had the proof in front of me, but mother never saw them acting free… free from all rules. All those dangerous tools. In the end, they never really hurt anyone. I was really hoping this battle would be won, but getting them in trouble is an impossible… task."

(Wouldn't be Phineas and Ferb without musical numbers, eh?)

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was laughing maniacally in front of his death ray.

"Yes, the new death ray is complete!" he shouted laughing insanely some more, "and soon, all of the tri-state area's beef will be VAPORIZED!!! But first, I will watch a nice flick tonight. I wonder where I keep my popcorn."

Suddenly, a smash of glass was heard as a familiar blue platypus entered the lab and the mad doctor groaned. If there was anything he hated more than failure, it was Perry. Perry would always foil his plans, time and time again.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" he shouted with discontent in his seemingly forced German accent, "How unexpected, and of course, by unexpected I mean TOTALLY EXPECTED!!!!"

Then he looked at his DVD player and said, "But first, I was going to watch a flick. You wanna watch with me? I just remembered I keep my popcorn at the back."

Perry simply kicked Doofenshmirtz in the face and slapped him with his beaver tail. Then he pinned the Scientist to the ground as a voice said, "Laser activating in 3 minutes."

"HAH!" Doofenshmirtz laughed, "You're too late, Perry the Platypus! In 3 minutes, the death ray will fill up the entire world, vaporizing every cow in existence, and to make things even better, THERE IS NO OFF SWITCH!!!!"

Perry had to admit, the mad doctor had gone all-out with this one. Normally, all of his plans had major flaws to them, but this one seemed flawless. No off switch? What was a platypus to do?

Then as the mad doctor laughed a maniacal laugh, the mammal devised a plan. He opened up the back of the laser and cut the lead wire shorting it out completely and causing it to malfunction.

"Whoa, didn't think you'd actually do it," Doofenshmirtz said in awe, "Well, curse you, Perry the Platypus! You've foiled my plans again!"

"That's because you're not a true villain," said a mysterious voice.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned to see what was making that sound. It sounded like a teenager had broken in his lab.

"Oh, please don't tell me Vanessa got a boyfriend," he said in agony, "I was really hoping she wouldn't rush into another after her last one dumped her. You know what I'm saying, Perry? I swear, teenaged girls have no sense of responsibility."

Perry knew this all too well. Candace was a prime example. She'd spend her life going after a guy who hardly even noticed her, and it was thanks to her obsession with busting her brothers that she never really got a chance with him.

But today was sure to be different, it had to be, right?

At that very moment, a young boy with waving golden hair, a slim build and terrible posture entered the room wearing beach clothes and said, "Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, you're finished."

At this time, the doorbell rang as Candace squealed with excitement and ran to greet the man of her dreams. She skipped merrily and opened the door… only to be disappointed when she found Stacy had come over instead.

"Hi, Candace!" she shouted with glee, "I'm here to help you get ready for your date!"

"Oh yeah," Candace said, "How could I forget about the most important part of this date, my fashion sense? Well, come on, let's not waste our time."

"Say, your brothers are building a rocket thingy in the back," Stacy said as Candace remarked, "I know, but honestly, I don't care this time."

"That's so unlike you," Stacy said as Candace closed the front door.

The brothers and Phineas' would-be girlfriend had just about made the finishing touches on the rocket. It was very well-done and detailed, you could hardly tell it even was a rocket. It was more of a masterpiece than anything.

"Alright, we're almost completely done," Phineas said, "all we need is a fuel tank."

He blinked and all was silent as he asked, "So, Ferb, where's the fuel tank?"

Ferb shrugged as Isabella suggested, "Well, we could buy one at a nearby store that sells rocket parts."

"Great idea, Isabella," Phineas replied as the two ran off to find their rocket fuel.

Doofenshmirtz was not prepared for this unexpected visit. He had just been told that he was finished! How dare this complete stranger tell him such a thing?

"Alright, you will no longer be dating my daughter anymore, you understand!?" he spat as the boy rolled his eyes and said, "Look, Doofenshmirtz, I am not dating you daughter, who by the way is very hot. I'm simply here to take over your lab and become the city's new villain."

"Oh, okay," Doofenshmirtz said calmly as he thought about this for about 10 seconds before his eyes widened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RUN ME OUT OF TOWN!?" he barked as the boy replied, "I never said I was gonna run you out of town. Anyway, this city needs a REAL villain. You're just… a… you know…"

"A what?" Doofenshmirtz remarked, "A super genius with a brain the size of an extra large genius burger with extra fries on the side?"

"No, you're a has-been," the boy stated, "Come on, all of your evil plans stink and fail, all because of a platypus. And come on, vaporizing cows? That is the most generic thing I have ever seen a villain do."

"Well, what are your oh-so-incredibly evil plans, huh?" Doofenshmirtz asked in a snide tone as the boy said, "If you must know, my plan is to take over the entire world in minutes, and I know how to do it."

Perry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't allow someone this evil to take over the business. He had spent his career taking down Doofenshmirtz. That's what he excelled at. This new guy would have been a huge adjustment to his schedule.

"You know, there's something I wanna know," Doofenshmirtz said, "What is your name? I must know so that while I'm kicking your butt, I'll be able to taunt you properly."

"My name is Young Professor Hansen Yonsen Dura Blitzen Cameltoe Munoliciousonastick Brandon, but you may just call me Brandon," the boy said rather smugly.

Doofenshmirtz was silent. This was a good evil name, alright, and a little confusing to boot. Well, now was not the time to admire his new foe. Now was the time to kick his butt back to where he came from.

"So you think you're the ultimate villain?" he asked in song, "Well you haven't got a single clue. I'm the true villain in this city, and nothing will stop that from being true."

"Come on, don't kid yourself," Brandon said, "You're as washed up as the city of Atlantis. You can't handle the simplest of all tasks, you don't even know what a good plan is. I can show you deeds of dastardly evil that will blow you off your feet. You'll stare in awe and realize that my plans are incredibly neat."

"Listen here you smug little sauerkraut," Doofenshmirtz retorted, "I'm gonna say this only one time: leave this town and never return. Wow, it's hard making this rhyme. The thing you need to understand, I've been here from the start. There is no way my evil lair and I will ever part! JUST LIVE WITH IT!"

"No I won't," Brandon said, "I won't let you disgrace the name of villains as we know it, you're an embarrassment to the human race. You don't deserve to be in this town, you gotta get moving on, for now it's time to make way for the true villainy Don!"

"Oh, that was clever!" Doofenshmirtz replied in shock, "but nevertheless, I will defeat you… then take care of Perry the Platypus!"

Perry was so confused. He never would have imagined that two villains would duke it out, and now he was seeing it first hand. Well, what was he to do? How could he stop this?

He couldn't so he grabbed a bag of popcorn, heated it up and poured himself a bowl.

"So glad you could stick around," Doofenshmirtz said, "You're going to witness the real villain in action."

And now that the title's meaning has become more obvious, we put this chapter to a close, but look forward to future ones for it only gets more interesting from here.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Villain

A New Villain

Last time, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Brandon had started a battle and Perry had sat down to watch it. Now we return you to our amazing story.

Doofenshmirtz and Brandon charged at each other, each bent on destroying the other. The two started a slap fight, each one giving it all he had.

"You'll never out-slap me!" Doofenshmirtz stated as Brandon laughed and remarked, "I'm the king of slap fights."

It lasted about 2 minutes, each one just slapping the other over and over again while Perry started to get bored and was thankful for his popcorn.

But just as Brandon was ready to pull out a super slap to the mad doctor's face, Doofenshmirtz did a back flip toward a large door and said, "This whole battle of wills is going nowhere. It's time to end this like true scientists!"

With that, he walked into another room and crashed through the door in a battle robot, catching Brandon by surprise.

He turned and noticed his totaled door and shouted, "Oh, that's just perfect! It was supposed to open when I got in the robot!!"

"That robot is child's play," Brandon scoffed, "This is nothing compared to my own… portable robot."

With that, he pulled a robot suit out of his pocket with a sign on it that said 'Just add water' and sprinkled a drop of H2O upon it, causing it to grow as he leapt inside of it. Doofenshmirtz and Perry were both spellbound by the absolute genius of a robot that you could fit in your pocket. To make things more impressive, the robot was lined with missiles for fists and emerald armor.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were at a local parts shop looking for a fuel tank for their rocket.

"How about this one?" Phineas asked holding up one as Ferb shook his head.

"Is this good?" Isabella asked holding up a slightly different one as Ferb shook his head.

Then the boy spotted it, the perfect fuel tank for the rocket. He gazed upon its glory, his eyes wide and sparkly.

"Found it," he said sounding rather unimpressed as Phineas said, "Cool, thanks," as he took it off the shelf and took it to the cashier.

The cashier looked at the fuel tank, then at the one purchasing it and asked, "Hey, aren't you a little young to be a rocket Scientist?"

"Yes," Phineas replied, "Yes I am."

The cashier whistled with admiration and Phineas made his purchase. The rocket would be completed very soon.

Candace and Stacy had spent all day picking out Candace's nicest clothes. She looked absolutely gorgeous and was about to put on some eye liner when the doorbell rang.

"That must be him!" she squealed as she ran up to the door.

She opened it to see none other than her dream man. Jeremy was the most handsome boy she knew. He had slick blond hair, bright blue eyes and a green jacket over his brown shirt.

"Wow, Candace, you look amazing," he said with a grin as Candace giggled and let him in.

Stacy realized this was a bad time to be in Candace's home. Of all times, during a date was not a good idea, so she immediately leapt out of the window and fell flat on her face passing out cold just seconds after seeing the blurry image of a rocket in the back yard.

Doofenshmirtz was the first to deliver a blow as his robot's fist slammed into Brandon's robot's face. The robot simply rubbed where it hit and started to fume along with its owner as its missile fist rammed into the mad Scientist's robot.

Perry was actually starting to worry. What if Doofenshmirtz did lose? There was no way he'd be able to accept an opponent stronger than his rightful arch-rival.

Doofenshmirtz rubbed his head and said, "Wow, that was a total kick in the pants! But we'll see how much you're laughing after I unleash the devastation ray I installed in this robot!"

With that, a huge cannon came out of the robot's head as Brandon had a little accident in his pants.

"Aw, MAN!" he wined, "These were new pants! Fine. Robot, change my pants."

With that, a secret compartment opened in the cockpit as small robotic arms came out and quickly changed Brandon's pants at a speed so fast, it was almost as if he'd never changed them in the first place.

With that, the devastation ray fired and created a huge explosion. Doofenshmirtz waved his arms up and down shouting, "AHAH! I KNEW I COULD BEAT THAT STUPID ROBOT! NOT EVEN EMERALD CAN SURVIVE THE DEVASTATION RAY!"

But alas, he had spoken to soon, for when the smoke cleared, Brandon's robot was not only still standing; it looked brand spanking new.

"Thanks for the clean-up," Brandon said, "By the way, my robot gets its paintjobs from deadly lasers, so the deadliest ones only make it look nicer."

Doofenshmirtz had to admit defeat. He opened up his robot and said, "Alright, just take my lab. There's no way I can beat you."

Then he started to sob as he fled the lab and Perry just stared in shock at this display. He couldn't believe what he had seen. A stuck-up teenager had defeated a slightly less stuck-up Scientist.

"And now to do what that stupid doctor couldn't do," Brandon said, pointing a missile fist at Perry, "destroy his former arch nemesis!"

Perry quickly leapt to the side and opened up the back of the robot, but he was shocked to see that there was no wiring within it. There was nothing he could shut it down with. How was this possible? Could it be this boy was too smart for his own good?

Well, he had no time to think about that as the young professor picked him up and threw him out the window.

Just as Perry was about to hit the pavement, his rocket car flew by and picked him up, saving him from certain death, but right now, Perry was so ashamed, he would have accepted death if it had happened.

"Now I will rule over this city!" Brandon shouted triumphantly, "AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME!!"

And so, the rocket was finally complete. Phineas and Ferb were more than ready to test this out as a bunch of other kids entered the back yard.

"What are they doing here?" Phineas asked as Isabella grinned and said, "I invited a few kids over."

"Well, the more the merrier," Phineas replied as the kids all grouped together into the rocket.

Lawrence had finally gotten used to walking, but had to use a cane. He was ready to get a little snack from the fridge when he heard something like a rocket thruster going off.

He turned his head towards the window and noticed a shocking sight. A rocket in his own back yard had taken off into the sky. This meant only one thing.

'Candace was right?' he thought, 'There's no way.'

Candace and Jeremy were hanging out in Candace's room just as the rocket flew past the window.

"Whoa, did a rocket just launch in your back yard?" Jeremy asked as Candace looked outside and said, "You know, I'm just not gonna care this time."

Lawrence looked in a mirror and said, "I must have been just daydreaming. There is no way my children are smart enough to build a rocket in the back yard."

After stressing that to himself, he sighed with relief and went back to the couch. He shouldn't have been walking around anyway. Perhaps it was just the stress of walking that made him see it.

What he didn't realized was that he really had seen a rocket and the kids inside looked out at all the stars in the galaxy.

"Come ride away in our magical rocket," Phineas sang, "Gaze upon the stars and witness many things you can't see on Earth. You cannot fit this sorta thing in your pocket. This is a miracle greater than birth."

As the kids started to dance, Phineas continued with, "We built this rocket in one single hour, and it's to be enjoyed for it is ours! Gaze upon the stars and the planets Jupiter and Mars! Anything can happen when you're with Phineas and Ferb!"

Now what of Perry, the main star of this plotline? Well, he was down in the dumps. He returned to the base as Monogram appeared on the screen picking his nose and spat, "GREAT ZOOTS, THE CAMERA'S ON!!"

Then he regained his composure and said, "Now's the time for a close-up!"

With that, the camera zoomed into his face as it slammed into that exact spot and the army major rubbed his head saying, "You know I can have you fired as my intern, right?"

Then he noticed Perry and said, "Agent P, we just wanted to congratulate you on stopping Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

He noticed that Perry seemed down in the dumps as he asked, "What's wrong, Agent P? You did succeed, didn't you?"

Perry slipped a fax into his chair as the major read it over and gasped.

"A new villain took over?" he asked, "And you LOST!?"

Perry sighed and just about threw a fit the Monogram waved his hands in front of the screen and said, "Listen, Perry, don't let it get you down. We all fail from time to time. Just get some rest and I'm sure you'll be ready to take him on tomorrow."

Perry nodded, but of course, he didn't agree. He didn't believe that he could stop someone so smart. He sighed and walked out into the open, putting on his mindless pet routine.

He looked up at the sky, a teardrop going down his face as thoughts only went through his head in the form of song.

"What happened today? This isn't how it should be. It was just you and me, fighting each other everyday. Where did the good times go? I feel like I am a long lost cause with nowhere to turn. I'm gonna miss the days when I used to kick your butt all across the floor. Now I've been kicked out the door… the door of success and fulfillment. What can I do? I'll do anything to go back to the way it was."

He walked along the yard and folded his arms lying on the back lawn thinking the following:

"I feel as if I have lost an enemy but also that I have lost a friend! How can I live with myself when I can no longer follow this trend! There's nowhere else in the world for me. I grew up and agent whose purpose was to fight you. But now I'm no longer free, I can no longer fight you and you can no longer fight me too."

Perry needed to clear his head, so he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Villain

A New Villain

Today had been a long day, and it was only noon now. While Phineas and Ferb were high off in space exploring the stars just to end the boredom of the day, Perry lay on the grass. It would be a long time before he could get over this. He'd failed in his duties and his arch-nemesis had been replaced. What was a platypus to do?

At this time, Linda came home with groceries and Lawrence's back medicine. She looked down at Perry who was fast asleep and pet him before walking into the house. It all seemed peaceful now, but with a villain still at large, how long was this to last?

And yet everyone was ignorant of the whole thing. Phineas was too busy having fun to care, Ferb was enjoying himself too, Candace was having a date right now and Lawrence was in no condition to even help with anything. Of course, Linda had always been oblivious to what happened among the other family members. While Lawrence had been in on a couple of scams, Linda was the only one who thought her family had too much imagination.

"Here's your back medicine," she said walking up to Lawrence, who was moaning on the couch, not in pain but out of pure boredom.

He happily grabbed the medicine and gulped down a couple of pills kissing his wife on the cheek and saying, "You're the best, honey."

"Say, where are Phineas and Ferb?" Linda asked as Lawrence realized something. He had assumed that he had only seen the rocket, but why wouldn't the boys be home if they hadn't built a rocket in the back yard?

"Linda, you might want to know something," he said.

Meanwhile, while the kids were still off in space enjoying themselves, the rocket ran out of fuel and started to plummet down to Earth.

"What's going on?" Phineas asked as Ferb said, "The fuel tank must have been too low."

Isabella started to freak out and embraced Phineas tightly, but the others actually seemed to be enjoying themselves. Soon enough, the rocket fell somewhere just inches from behind the tree.

The debris ironically formed into a barbecue setup as the kids rubbed their heads and Phineas asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"That was the best ride ever!" exclaimed one of the kids as they all gave Phineas a hand shake and left for their respective homes.

"You see?" Lawrence asked pointing at the yard after forcing himself outside with his walking stick, "Candace has been telling the truth about them."

He blinked when he saw a barbecue setup instead of a rocket and Linda just looked around saying, "I don't see any rockets here. When did we buy a metal picnic table and a fancy barbecue?"

Then she noticed her son and stepson, Phineas and Ferb, and said, "Hi boys."

Lawrence was still shocked as Stacy got up from her daze and shouted, "MR. CANDACE'S DAD, PHINEAS AND FERB BUILT A…"

"It's okay," Lawrence replied, calming the girl down, "I know."

Then he looked at the boys, curious as to what he should do at this time. He couldn't punish them because he was in no condition to start yelling, and with Linda completely oblivious, there was nothing that could be done.

At this moment, Jeremy and Candace decided to go out on an actual date. They were about ready to leave when the two noticed Perry awake now and looking very depressed.

"Should we see what's up with him?" Jeremy asked as Candace replied, "No, I'm sure Perry's okay. He's a platypus. He doesn't have emotions. Let's go."

"No, something's definitely up," Jeremy said as Candace diverted his attention away from the blue mammal saying, "Come on, we don't have time to figure out what's wrong with a mindless pet."

Phineas ran into the kitchen feeling happy as could be shouting, "Mom, you wouldn't guess what we did today! We built a rocket and we went into space…"

"That's nice, dear," Linda remarked, "Say, have you seen your sister?"

"I think she's out on her date with Jeremy," Phineas replied as Linda gasped and said, "That's right. I forgot all about that. I wish I could have taken a picture of the two before they left."

We now take you to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's actual home when he wasn't plotting evil schemes. Actually, this wasn't really his home. It was his ex-wife, Charlene's home where his daughter, a lovely girl with brown hair, purple eyes and a black fashionable jacket lived.

"You just rest up, dear," his ex-wife said, feeling sympathy for her old husband, "We'll find you a better job. That job I never knew about and aggressive attitude you always had is what broke up our relationship in the first place."

"I can't do it!" Doofenshmirtz remarked, "Being an evil Scientist bent on world conquest was all I was ever good at! Now I'm nothing!"

His ex-wife gasped and remarked, "You mean to tell me you're actually evil?"

"Yes," Doofenshmirtz replied, "It's all true. I was an evil madman bent on world domination always having my butt kicked by Perry the Platypus. What? Didn't I ever make myself obvious?"

"Wow, now that I think about it…" Charlene really had no more comments after that as Vanessa entered the room. She figured maybe she could shed some light on this situation.

"Oh, Vanessa!" Doofenshmirtz explained with a slight bit of happiness, "You are a good sight for an old fool who lost everything! I must have let you down with this, losing my job and everything!"

In all honesty, Vanessa really didn't much care for Doofenshmirtz's line of work. She was always embarrassed to have a madman for a father who always got his butt kicked by a platypus. She actually liked Perry. And yet, seeing her father miserable and upset like this was just something she couldn't deal with.

"Dad," Vanessa said, "this could be a chance for you to bring your life together. I mean, all that evil stuff wasn't really worth it in the end. I mean, what were your motives? You had none…"

Seeing her father get more and more depressed while she said this, she sighed and said, "Alright, Dad, no one is more evil than you."

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz replied, "Because that Brandon guy was really…"

"Forget about Brandon and his remarkable brain!" Vanessa spat, not believing what she was saying, "There is only room for one evil madman in this town, and that's you! Go in there and get your job back!"

"You are right!" Doofenshmirtz replied with an evil grin, "I can do it! I will go into my old lab and kick his butt!"

Then he stopped momentarily and said, "I'm not wearing any pants, am I?"

Vanessa nodded her head as Doofenshmirtz put on a pair, laughed maniacally and ran out of the house.

Charlene, on the other hand, was deep in thought. She never would have guessed that her own husband really was evil. She knew he was crazy, she knew he could be a little mean sometimes, but never would she have guessed he was truly evil.

This was something to think about, but that ended abruptly as her ex-husband was seen flying towards his former lab in a new battle robot.

"Go get him, tiger," she said, deciding that as long as she wasn't actually married to him, it would be easier to just sit back and accept it.

Perry was deep in thought about his path as well. Should he give up on being a spy? Maybe it was for the best.

He took the elevator down into his lab wielding a hammer. He had no need for all of this anymore. He raised the hammer above his rocket car and made a dent in the hood.

As he saw his car damaged, he started to think. What was he doing? Was it really over? Maybe he could save the world still. He didn't know what Brandon was planning, but there was no way he'd let this kid destroy his hometown.

He put on his agent hat, ready to resume his duties, and took buffed out his rocket car before taking off towards what used to be Doofenshmirtz's evil lair.

Candace was having a great time with Jeremy as the boy said, "Hey, I heard Love Handle's having a concert tonight. I was thinking maybe we could go to that."

Candace's eyes sparkled as she squealed with excitement. Love Handle was the city's most popular band and to be going to their newest concert with Jeremy was a dream come true.

Meanwhile, Phineas sighed and said, "Today was a day well spent," failing to notice a rocket car fly over his head.

Brandon laughed maniacally as he said unto his mirror, "I have finally done it! I have built the perfect doomsday device that'll destroy this city then the world!"

"Not so fast," Doofenshmirtz said as he crashed through the window in his robot and spat, "THE WINDOWS WERE SUPPOSED TO OPEN AUTOMATICALLY!!"

"Why couldn't you just give up permanently?" Brandon wined, "Fine, we'll have another battle, but I swear, there's no way you're going to win. Come on, you make Dr. Drakken look evil."

"Oh, that was cold," Doofenshmirtz said as he charged at Brandon, now inside of his emerald robot, and their robots were locked in combat, each one trying to overpower the other.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Villain

A New Villain

Doofenshmirtz and Brandon were now locked in combat. It was robot against robot, doctor against young professor in a battle of wits and butt kicking capabilities. Sadly, Doofenshmirtz's robot still wasn't powerful enough as Brandon's robot forced it up against the wall.

"Face it, Doofenshmirtz, you're finished!" Brandon laughed as the mad doctor sighed and said, "He's right. What's the use? His inventions are just too powerful for me."

But as all seemed lost, a familiar blue platypus smashed through the window and kicked Brandon's robot in the face causing enough minor damage to halt the attack for now.

"Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz spat, "I can't believe it! Well, with both of us working together, nothing can stop us! So, my sworn enemy who I despise more than anyone else in the world, will you help me get my lab back?"

Perry thought hard about this and decided that having Doofenshmirtz as an enemy was just how it should have been, and nothing would change that. He held out his arm and the two shook hands… well, it was with Doofenshmirtz's robot's hand, but you get the point.

Around this time, Candace and Jeremy were at the Love Handle concert. Things were certainly nice tonight. The sun was bright in the sky, the birds were having a wonderful time and Vanessa was also attending the concert.

"This is the best date I've ever been on," Candace said as Jeremy looked at her and she added, "It's also the only date I've been on. Of course I've never had another boyfriend."

The sad fact was that this was true. Jeremy was the first boy she'd ever gone out with.

Although the perfect night wasn't meant to last as Candace noticed the whole family was also there. She should have seen this coming. Her mom and dad were huge fans of Love Handle while Phineas and Ferb were the whole reason they even got back together in the first place.

But none the less, nothing was going to ruin this night. Love Handle started up their most successful song and every couple there started to dance.

Sadly, Vanessa didn't have a date. She and her boyfriend had broken up recently, so she had no one to dance with.

She sighed before noticing Ferb next to her with his arm out and shrugged. So she was dancing with a 10-year-old kid. She could have done worse, right?

(Disclaimer: The following song is actually from the show this time. I may have written the others, but this one's owned by Disney)

Everyone got into the dancing spirit as the band played a lovely tune and sang the following:

"I should've known from how I felt when we were together and even more when we were apart. You tiptoe in and you get under my skin! You snuck your way right into my heart. I put up barriers to seal our emotions; a wall that we could never break apart. Like a ninja of love repelling up from above, you snuck your way right into my heart! You snuck your way right into my heart!"

Linda and Lawrence were reliving the moment they had shared on their anniversary night, which was the time Love Handle had even gotten back together. Despite agreeing to a one-night reunion, they had enjoyed that time so much, they decided to have one last concert before truly splitting up.

Candace and Jeremy were enjoying the moment as well while Vanessa had to admit that Ferb was actually a very good dancer. It was a shame he couldn't be 7 years older. She probably would have been happy with him as a boyfriend.

Isabella walked over to Phineas and asked, "Hey, Phineas, do you want to dance?"

Phineas shrugged and said, "Sure," and took her hand as the two joined everyone else in this slow dance. Course, Phineas just did it so he wouldn't be bored. It was still unknown as to whether or not he understood what the girl was doing and shared her views on this whole thing.

Perry covered Brandon's screen causing him to lose sight of his opponent while Doofenshmirtz had his robot ram its fist into Brandon's. Then Perry unhinged a couple of screws knocking off the robot's arms and Doofenshmirtz finished it off with one last blow to the window that the pilot or driver or whatever you call the one inside the robot was meant to sit behind.

"Wow, we did it, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed with joy, "When we worked as a team, we were unstoppable!"

Perry nodded and let out a growling noise, which is apparently the sound a platypus makes to communicate, as Brandon's robot started to sputter.

"YOU FOOLS!!" Brandon shouted while laughing maniacally, "YOU JUST ACTIVATED THE BACKUP MECHANISM!!"

At that moment, the robot leapt outside and grew to the size of an apartment building. Then it crushed the roof of the lab as Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened.

"What can I do, Perry the Platypus?" he asked, now on his knees, "He really is too good for me. I can't do this. I give up."

Perry had to admit, even he didn't see any way to stop something this huge. To make matters worse, the robot was now headed off toward the Love Handle concert.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING TO THE LOVE HANDLE CONCERT!!" Doofenshmirtz cried out as Brandon remarked in a loud voice, "I HATE THEIR MUSIC!! I WANT THEM TO DIE!!"

This was even more shocking. He hated Love Handle? That was pure evil to the extreme. Even most evil villains loved their music. But wait. There was one thing that was even more important right now.

"VANESSA IS PROBABLY AT THAT CONCERT!!" Doofenshmirtz shouted as he said, "Perry the Platypus, you try to find a way to stop that robot. I have to save mein daughter."

With that, he took off on his own much smaller robot and used its rocket thrusters to hurry to the concert as soon as possible. No way was his daughter going to die. He'd treated her like an evil servant on the weekends that she came over to visit him, and now was the time to actually do something right.

He may have wanted world domination, but that was just it. He wanted this gig for himself. No way was some bratty teenager going to take over his role in life.

Candace and Jeremy looked each other in the eye as Love Handle finished their song and locked lips for the first time. Sure, her family was there. Yes, it was embarrassing. But all the same, this night was too perfect for anything to ruin it.

Phineas had to admit, this slow dancing wasn't such a waste of time for him, but he was shocked when Isabella gave him a peck on the cheek and laughed nervously afterwards, blushing.

"I never realized it before," Phineas said, "but you have nice hair."

For a ten year old boy, this was a big step to just out-right say that sort of thing.

Doofenshmirtz growled as it seemed he couldn't outrun the robot even with his rocket thrusters. He had no choice. He had to stop Brandon now.

He may not have been good enough to destroy the robot, but he could slow it down. He remembered a secret button on the robot and mashed on it as 2 balls attached to a rope came spinning out and tied themselves to the robot's legs causing it to trip and fall flat on its face, surprisingly not damaging any of the nearby buildings.

"Catch you on the flipside, dude!" Doofenshmirtz taunted, trying his best to communicate with a teenager.

Brandon fumed with anger now. He absolutely hated it when adults thought that all teenagers talked like freaks. Then again, he also blamed the kids who would often act gangster to seem grown up, but still, parents should not have even been attempting to speak teenager because they had no idea how to talk like one.

While Doofenshmirtz was just moments away from the concert, the rope was snapped and Brandon's robot got up with more ease than one would expect for a huge robot such as his.

However, Brandon failed to notice that Perry was now clinging onto the robot's leg and climbing up to its control center. He knew there had to be some sort of wiring keeping it alive and he was going to find it. There was no way a robot could have everlasting power just like that. He was willing to find the source of its power and destroy it at all cost.

The concert was still going great and no one had a single complaint until they saw a big robot fly into the area.

"What's with this robot?" asked Bobby Fabulous, a man with fancy white hair and an ego that could overpower the universe.

"I have no idea," said Danny, the hippy guitarist and singer of the group, "This wasn't in the plan."

Then everyone gasped when they saw an even bigger robot enter from behind the little one and started to flee in panic.

The robot just about stepped on Vanessa as Ferb was about to push her out of the way, but Doofenshmirtz beat him to it and saved them both.

"Ach, who is this ugly little kid?" Doofenshmirtz snapped as he placed Ferb back on the ground and took off to a safer spot with his daughter.

"Daddy, you saved me," Vanessa said hugging the robot as the robot patted her back and Doofenshmirtz sniffed saying, "You haven't called me daddy in years."

"Dad, I must admit something," Vanessa said, "I've always been embarrassed of having an evil villain for a father."

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz retorted, "I thought you enjoyed doing evil stuff for me."

"No, dad," Vanessa said, "I just go along with it to make you happy, but even though I don't care for your career choice… I love you, dad."

The two shared a hug as the people present in the area let out a big "aw" before screaming in terror some more at the sight of the giant robot.

Linda just stared at this, looking speechless. This was very unusual. She never would have guessed that there was an evil villain living amongst them. She wanted to know a few things now.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Villain

A New Villain

Well, this was really bad. Brandon's robot had ruined a concert by the city's most beloved band and it seemed unstoppable.

"Well, this is a real bummer," Danny said as the robot tore apart the stage and attempted to stomp on them.

Luckily, they managed to get away when Doofenshmirtz fired a laser beam at the robot's head from behind. Brandon started to fume once again as the robot reached down for Doofenshmirtz's robot.

The mad doctor freaked out as Vanessa quickly pressed an eject button conveniently placed on the side of the robot and Doofenshmirtz was shot out just in time. Course, this wasn't, like, shot high into the air with a parachute sort of eject. This was just his seat springing out and tilting over thus slamming him into the ground next to the robot.

"I really should get that fixed," the doctor said as he and Vanessa made a run for it.

"Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere!" Linda spat.

The two were actually very surprised that it was Linda saying this. Normally, she would be oblivious to suspicious activity, but this time, she had finally seen a small hint of proof.

"Oh, hey Vanessa," Linda said casually, "I saw your mother at my pottery class yesterday. And this must be your crazy father that Charlene can no longer see."

Her eyes narrowed as Doofenshmirtz waved with his fingers and said, "Hello. Uh… I am Heinz Doofenshmirtz. So you know my wife. You must be Linda."

"Yes," the woman replied, "It's nice to meet you. Now, can you explain what's going on here?"

This was awkward. How was Doofenshmirtz to explain that he was evil? Besides him, only Perry and Vanessa actually knew that he was evil and neither could really turn him in, because no one believe Vanessa while Perry couldn't talk or even reveal his identity as an agent.

Before being forced into explaining this horrible secret of his, Brandon's robot started to stomp towards them and they had no choice but to flee.

Linda, Candace, Jeremy and Lawrence quickly got in the car, but realized something was missing.

"Where are Phineas and Ferb?" Linda asked as Candace noticed them both standing there looking up at the robot.

"Wow, I can't believe we're seeing a giant robot up close," Phineas said, "This is so cool!"

Candace once again did something she thought she'd never do. She got out of the car and leapt at her brother and stepbrother, knocking both to the side along with her thus saving them from the robot's foot.

Phineas embraced his sister and said, "Thanks, Candace."

"You're welcome," she said rather uneasily, "but don't overdo it. I hate you, remember?"

"You do?" Phineas remarked as the robot foot came at him again only to be a useless effort when Candace pulled on Phineas and Ferb's arms and forced the two into the car as Lawrence started it up.

"Alright, I want to know exactly what is going on here," Linda said as Candace snickered and said, "Oh, you two are in so much trouble now."

"But we didn't build that," Phineas said pointing to the maniacal teenager piloting it.

"Alright, now everything that's a threat to me fears me!" Brandon shouted with a maniacal laugh, "This is where I destroy this town followed by the world!! And what's more? I HAVE NO REASON TO DO IT AT ALL!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! Hey, no real villain has ever had a good reason, why start now?"

Luckily, it was at this moment that a certain blue platypus had finally managed to climb up to the robot's control panel. He pried it open to once again notice that there were no wires. But he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Perry simply removed this other layer and his suspicions were correct, the wiring was hidden under a second layer underneath the emerald exoskeleton. This was it. Perry pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the lead wire therefore causing the robot to sputter.

Linda stopped the vehicle and said, "Well, looks like the robot stopped working."

"Everything around here is just so convenient," Candace said with her eye twitching.

But sadly, even this had not stopped it. The robot started up again as Brandon laughed, prying Perry out from under him and shouted, "YOU HONESTLY THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SO EASY!! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING!! THERE IS A SECOND LEAD WIRE!! YOU ONLY TOOK APART ONE OF THEM!!"

Perry let out a low growling sound as Brandon blinked and replied, "Where's the other one? Why, it's on the back of the other leg, of course."

Then he realized what he had just done and slapped his forehead, but it was okay. Perry didn't stand a chance anyway.

But what he hadn't counted on was that Perry's family was witnessing this.

"HOLD ON, PERRY!!" Phineas shouted pulling out a rod with a magnet attached to it, "MY PLATYPUS MAGNET WILL SAVE YOU!!"

Then he looked at Ferb who just stared at him like he was crazy and said, "What can I say? I figured I might need a platypus magnet someday."

With that, he hurled the rod towards the platypus catching Perry in his magnet and reeling him in. As Perry returned he quickly removed his agent hat and went back to his mindless look.

"Perry, what were you doing on that thing?" Linda asked as Lawrence said, "I personally think we should have a talk with our boys, wouldn't you say?"

Linda sighed and nodded. She had to admit, this was odd. All this time, Candace had been right.

Jeremy had to admit, he felt uneasy with his girlfriend's parents acting like this, but Candace was just uttering, "Yes, yes, yes!" under her breath. Finally, her brother and step brother had been busted, and this time, she had succeeded without even trying to bust them.

But of course, there was also the case of Brandon trying to take apart the town. And furthermore, where had the Doofenshmirtz family gone? They hadn't been seen since the robot attacked them.

Well, the family returned home and as soon as the car stopped, Linda noticed Heinz and Vanessa tied to the roof of the car.

Doofenshmirtz untied himself and said, "Thank you so much for saving us from that robot, even if you didn't mean to."

Then he and Perry both stared at one-another strangely. This was awkward. Doofenshmirtz was deep in thought as to why Perry was acting like a mindless idiot while Perry just hoped to God that Doofenshmirtz wouldn't start talking to him.

Luckily for him, Vanessa got the point and signaled to her father that he wasn't to speak of this. Doofenshmirtz nodded in understanding as everyone entered the house.

"Oh, I must say, this is a very nice place," Doofenshmirtz said, "I can see how you and Charlene are friends. I tell you, battling a robot all day really takes a lot out of you."

"So, you've been trying to bust your brothers this whole time?" Vanessa asked Candace as she smiled and nodded while Vanessa continued; "I hear you. I've been trying to prove to my mom that my dad's an evil genius. She knows now, but only because he told her."

"Phineas has always told mom what he was doing," Candace said, "but since he's 10, mom never actually believed him. She and dad were the only people associated with us who never knew what was going on."

"So you're an evil genius?" Linda asked pouring Doofenshmirtz some coffee, "Wow, I can see why Charlene left you."

"Oh, thank you," he said taking a sip of the coffee, "Well, my wife didn't leave me because of that. She never knew until now. Actually, she left me for other reasons. Apparently, my inventing was uncomforting for her."

"Well, you see what evil brings?" Lawrence asked the man, "If I were you, I'd give up on being evil."

"I can't do it," Doofenshmirtz replied, "Being and evil genius is all I ever really could do. Without it, I have nothing."

And then came the most important conversation of all, Phineas and Ferb and their inventive ways. Well, Linda couldn't exactly punish them. They had always told her what they were doing over the past. But she couldn't let this go either because they were far too young to be doing such things.

"Boys, can you please stop inventing things?" Linda asked as Phineas gasped and replied, "But mom, Summer's boring without us making stuff!"

"I don't care," Linda said, "You are no longer allowed to invent anything."

Phineas had always told his mom what he was doing because he never believed she would be against it, but seeing how it turned out, he wished he'd never even tried to get her to believe that stuff. Of course, part of the reason he tried was because he knew getting busted would make Candace happy, and he cared more about her happiness than his own. She hated him, but he loved her.

Ferb, on the other hand, was ashamed of himself for not seeing this sort of thing coming. Even he didn't want to keep what they did a secret. In fact, he and Phineas were both too honest for their own good.

"I just can't believe this has been going on all Summer," Linda said as Lawrence sighed, "Well, I just feel good knowing that I discovered their secret before you did."

"You know, your back healed way too quickly," Linda said as Lawrence laughed and exclaimed, "Alright, I asked the boys to make a stronger medicine before we left for the concert!"

"Wow," Linda said, "Maybe their inventions aren't so bad, but still, that sort of thing is not what ten year olds should be doing. I can't punish you for telling me the truth all this time, but I am banning you from inventing."

Candace had to admit, this was harsh. Not only were Phineas and Ferb unhappy with the results, but more importantly, Candace had gotten no recognition despite being the first to ever report them doing all this stuff.

Perry then looked at a watch hidden under his fur realizing that his services were needed in the lab. He was about ready to head towards one of his elevators when the family noticed him standing on two feet.

"Perry, what are you doing?" Phineas asked as Perry found himself confronted.

"Uh, he's just stretching," Doofenshmirtz stated, coming to his nemesis' defense, "Look, isn't it obvious?"

"But Perry's a platypus," Phineas said, "He shouldn't be doing anything!"

Perry just looked up at Doofenshmirtz and sighed, waving his hand signaling the family to follow him.

"Oh boy, I get to see Perry the Platypus' secret lab!" Doofenshmirtz squealed as Perry sealed the entrance for him and his daughter. There was no way he was going to let his arch-foe know where he devised all of his plans.

Of course, the family was shocked as could be. Seeing all of this high tech equipment was just so strange. Even Candace didn't know about this. No one did… until now.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Villain

A New Villain

Perry felt so bad now. He had broken the agent code and let his family see his secret lair where he did all of his agent stuff. While the family was shocked for the most part, Phineas was highly impressed.

"Wow, this is so cool," he said, "It's just like the lab Ferb built me."

"I told you, Phineas, I…" Ferb started as Phineas covered his mouth and said, "Not now, Ferb. I wanna check this place out some more."

Ferb sighed. Why was it that this was the one time Phineas didn't bother to listen to him? It was true that at a point, the two had accidentally stumbled upon this lab before, but since Perry wasn't there, Phineas only assumed that Ferb had invented the whole thing along with their secret agent mission.

As Candace just started to freak out, Perry turned on a big screen TV as the face of Major Monogram appeared.

"Oh, good, you're here, Agent P," he said, "Well, the robot has only gotten much more powerful and continues to get stronger. Since you and Doofenshmirtz both failed to stop it, we're going to send other agents to help you thwart this threat."

Then he froze when he looked up and saw a bunch of other people in the room. He blinked and ducked under his chair.

"Karl, who are those people?" he asked his faithful intern who shrugged and said, "I assume those are Agent P's human masters."

Monogram looked up when Perry let out a low growl and replied, "You mean to tell me that you let your family know your deep dark secret? Oh, for shame, Agent P. And to make matters worse, I even brought up that there were other agents. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to erase your memories and strip you of your power, Agent P."

Perry let down a tear and sighed with defeat as Candace, once again feeling these caring feelings she'd never had before, got in the way and snapped, "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!!"

"Hey, it's that human disguise Agent P was wearing once," Monogram said, clearly referring to the time when Perry and Candace went through a couple of teleporters and switched brains.

"Please, I would rather not speak of that again," Candace grumbled, "Look, I have pretty much seen things much weirder than my pet platypus actually doing something, let alone being an agent. My brothers invent stuff that shouldn't even be possible everyday! This is the most normal thing I have ever seen from this family!"

Monogram was silent while Karl was actually turned on by this yelling. He felt like such a dork now.

"Look," Candace said, "I don't know much about Perry's business, but seeing as you call upon him more often than the others, he must be your best. We won't tell anyone about this, but please, allow Perry to at the very least stop Brandon."

"That was beautiful," Lawrence said as Candace replied, "I have no idea where that came from."

Monogram hadn't expected that either, but he had to admit, the girl had a point. Perry was truly their most faithful agent and he was more loyal than the others. Perry also clearly cared about his family more than anything.

While it often seemed like he was ignoring them and merely using them for shelter and food, he actually loved them. He loved it when Phineas and Ferb at least gave him some time to enjoy the things that they created. He loved it when Linda fed him his precious platypus food made mostly from worms. He also loved how Phineas and Ferb had invented a wooden toy based off of him.

"Well, Agent P, I hope you appreciate all the help I'm giving you," Monogram said as Phineas finally recognized his face and said, "Hey, that's the coronal who gave us our mission once."

"Please, I am an army major," Monogram said, "I outrank the coronal!"

With that, Perry turned to his family, took off his agent hat and looked down at the ground with shame in his eyes. He had broken so many rules today, and they had saved him. He didn't deserve to be an agent anymore.

"Cheer up, Perry," Phineas said, "We used to think you were just some dumb pet. Now we know better."

Perry looked up as the boy stated, "You are the coolest dumb pet we ever had! Forget the other dumb pets. How many other pet owners have secret agents as their pets?"

Perry shifted his eyes around like a ninja in response to that. The truth was that every city and town had one agent posing as a house pet.

Linda placed a hand on Perry's shoulder and said, "Well, you go out and save the world."

Perry realized that for once, this was easier said than done. For once, Perry was faced with an enemy he couldn't beat. But then again, he was really close now. Maybe he could do it.

"Hey, no worries," Phineas said, "We can help you."

"Oh no you don't!" Linda snapped as Candace said, "Mom, as much as it pains me to admit this, they are the only ones here who actually have what it takes to help against a giant robot."

Linda had to admit, this was a difficult situation. If Phineas and Ferb didn't get involved, there was a big chance the city would be destroyed followed by the world. She had to just accept defeat and let them do whatever they could.

And so, they went into the garage as Doofenshmirtz joined them and said, "Look, I don't know why you can't ask for my help. I have genius inventions too."

Then there was a silence as he looked down at the ground and said, "Alright, let's see what these kids can do."

And so, Ferb took out the 3 blueprints from this morning.

"Since we made a rocket already, we can either build our own giant robot or make a new kind of cheese," Phineas said.

To everyone in the area, this was a no-brainer. Even Phineas realized that there was only one thing to do.

"We'll invent a new type of cheese!" he suggested as Ferb glanced at him and shook his head.

The cow mooed and put on a business hat as she exited the room. She wasn't going to stand for this kind of treatment.

And so the stepbrothers started on their robot. It was very complicated and they needed to buy a number of supplies, and soon they came to a realization.

"For once, we can't do it," Phineas said, "The whole city doesn't have enough supplies for us. Even the leftover parts from our other metal-based inventions don't seem to be enough."

Ferb thought about this and for once said, "I think I have an idea."

"Is it another secret lab?" Phineas asked as Ferb smacked his forehead and said, "I did not invent that lab. It was Perry's lab. SHEESH!!"

It felt good to finally let that out. Then Ferb called up the very people he knew he could turn to, The Fireside Girls Troop 46231.

They were the local girl scout group guided by Isabella. They liked music and never had been seen without a smile on their faces. They usually counted on Phineas and Ferb to help get their badges. Very little was known about them though. They were mostly little helpers or supportive citizens who were there when Phineas needed assistance. Sadly, Isabella was the only member in the troop whose name was actually known. There was a girl named Gretchen, but no one actually knew which one that was since Isabella said it when the whole group was together.

And so, the girl scouts came by on their bicycles as fast as they could as Ferb handed them special devices.

"Put these onto the 5 biggest vehicles you can find," Phineas said as the girls gave him a salute and rushed off.

(If you can't already tell, this is leading to a Power Rangers reference)

Brandon was laughing insanely causing more mindless damage and chaos when the girl scouts had managed to find 5 fairly big vehicles. One was an airplane, one was a bulldozer, one was a cruise ship, one was an underground train and the last one was a big model of the Mystery Machine from Scooby Doo.

And so, Ferb pressed a button as the vehicles came together. They opened up and started to form into a big robot. Sadly, they fit so poorly that after assembling, all 5 of them exploded.

"That was pointless," Candace said with disgust as Perry slapped his forehead.

"Not quite," Phineas said, "We can use the metal from them to finish the giant robot."

Ferb gave Phineas thumbs up as the family just stared in shock. All that work and that was his actual plan? To blow up other people's vehicles for spare parts? Well, it worked, so who were they to complain right now?

And so, Phineas climbed into the big robot and sang, "Look at this. This is our robot. We built out of robot parts and cooking pots. We also had to destroy 5 useful vehicles to make this robot complete, controlling it just gives me chills."

Then Ferb and Perry joined him as Phineas pressed a button ordering the robot to dance like he had first done when he built the robot versions of himself and Ferb.

"This is our very own giant robot," Phineas sang, "We made it in an hour for battle. We're going to beat that Brandon with parts from a cooking pot, and we will cause his head to rattle! This is the ultimate giant robot!"

The robot then did an overdramatic pose as Phineas had ordered it to and started to stamp through the town ready to action.

Doofenshmirtz just stared in aw and said, "I must admit, I'm impressed."

Then he ran over to it and shouted, "WAIT FOR ME! BRANDON'S MY NEW NEMESIS TOO!!"

"I'm going too," Candace said, as Linda just placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. This wasn't for someone who didn't know a thing about piloting a huge machine.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Villain

A New Villain

And so, it was time for the ultimate battle to begin. Machine versus machine, Mad Scientists versus a platypus and two kids. It actually sounds kinda pathetic, but just go with the flow.

Brandon was about ready to destroy the bowling ally when a huge fist smacked his robot in the face. He turned and started to fume when he noticed a robot the same size as his standing tall and proud while showboating for a non-existent audience.

While he was distracted, Perry leapt out and clung to the back of the robot's leg, the one he hadn't attacked yet. Sadly, he wasn't exactly in the right position to pull out any wires now. The aiming was so bad that he had to start at the bottom of it.

Brandon started to thrash about as he snapped, "DOOFENSHMIRTZ, I WISH YOU'D GIVE IT UP!"

"I'd have loved to build this, but this time, it's not me," Doofenshmirtz said as Brandon looked into the cockpit to see a ten year old kid steering it.

"Wait a minute, you mean that orange-haired freak of nature built this?" he retorted as he added, "Aren't you a little young to be an expert on robots?"

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas replied as Brandon just had a confused look, decided this was hardly the time to compensate how a 10 year old kid could build a robot almost as impressive as his and rammed a huge fist into it.

"Come on, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said under his breath.

As the battle resumed, each robot trading powerful blows, Perry was only a quarter up the leg. This robot really was too big for its own good.

Brandon's robot sent the Phineas robot into an apartment as a business man inside one of the rooms just looked at this carnage, took a sip of coffee and went back to his work seconds later.

"I guess we got no other choice, Ferb," Phineas said as Ferb nodded pushing a button on the robot making missiles appear out of its shoulders.

"Oh, that is impressive," Doofenshmirtz said, "Would you boys like to join me as my evil partners in crime?"

"Nah, we don't like doing evil stuff," Phineas said as the mad doctor sighed, "It figures."

And with that, the missiles were released. They hit Brandon's robot dead on, and since this wasn't a deadly laser beam, it was unable to clean Brandon's robot and was much better at harming it.

The robot started to fume as Brandon spat, "OH, THAT SMARTS! Well, my robot may not have weapons, but it's made of a material much stronger than any metal!"

"Really?" Phineas replied, "Cool!"

"Not cool," Doofenshmirtz replied, "It's made of emerald… wait, now that you mention it, that is pretty cool."

Brandon beamed, rather pleased with himself as he said, "I got the idea of building this baby when I was 7. I wanted to make it an ice cream maker for my friends, though. But of course, as a little gaffer, I didn't really know what I wanted…"

Phineas groaned, already bored of this story as Perry made it to the control center of the robot. He pried open the back of the robot's leg and pulled out a pair of pliers. This was it. If this didn't work, no one would stand a chance.

And with a slight thrust of his blue arms, the wire was cut. He prepared himself for the inevitable explosion that would ensue, but nothing happened. The robot was still standing, its functions were still working and its eyes were glowing red… wait, its eyes weren't glowing red before.

The robot started to vibrate as Perry hung on for dear life while it attempted to shake him off.

"OH NO!" Brandon spat, clearly losing control of his robot, "I'm sorry to tell you this, Perry, but just incase you could cut the wires, I gave the robot backup power to stop it from shutting down! That was pretty stupid on my part since it seems not to follow my commands anymore."

At that very moment, the robot's head opened up as Brandon's seat was launched into the air by a spring and a parachute came out. Brandon was expecting a soft landing in a tree or something but got much worse as the chair exploded like a big firework.

Phineas gazed upon the bright light in awe as Ferb diverted his attention back to Brandon's robot and he took control again.

Phineas' robot dealt a few more blows to the robot before it grabbed the robot's fist and blew it to pieces with its hand.

"This might not be so good," Phineas said as Doofenshmirtz held onto Ferb's head for dear life.

And with the throw of a fist, the robot was completely totaled and exploded while Phineas and Ferb fell from it on parachutes, perfectly safe and sound.

Doofenshmirtz, on the other hand, fell into a bush, flat on his face with no parachute. But after he landed, a small pair of parachutes came out of his back pockets.

"Curse you horribly ironic timing!!" he spat as Brandon got up and wiped the dust off of him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just wanted to take over the world with that robot. I didn't mean for it to get out of control. Now if it takes over the world, it'll be the robot, not me."

Perry was also ashamed. He had caused this very thing to happen in an attempt to bring the young professor down.

"Perry, don't give the world that look," Brandon said while placing a hand on the platypus' shoulder, "How were you supposed to know there was a backup power?"

"KIDS!!" came a woman's voice as Linda ran over to Phineas and Ferb, embracing them, so glad that they were okay.

"Well, it looks as if we are doomed now," Candace groaned, "I always knew a robot would cause an early death for me, only I thought it was going to be made by you two."

"Nah, we'll be fine," Doofenshmirtz replied, "The tragic flaw with backup power is that it's limited. This backup energy will only last a small while."

"Yeah, that is true," Brandon said, "I only gave it enough backup power for 3 hours."

All went silent after he mentioned 3 hours. And then the panic started up again.

"3 HOURS IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME FOR IT TO LEVEL THE CITY!!" Candace snapped pulling on the boy's collar, "You might be kinda cute, but since I have a boyfriend, I can easily look past that! You have to fix this!"

"I would if I could," Brandon replied, "Seriously, I never once planned for when that thing turned on me. It's gonna destroy us all."

Perry and Doofenshmirtz were actually quite pleased to hear this. Not the destroy us all bit, but the thing about lack of planning. To this point in time, Brandon seemed to be too smart for his own good. Now it was clear that he wasn't a complete brainiac who could make anything work smoothly.

"Well, I guess this is the end," Phineas said, "I guess it's time to start on my memoirs. I'll miss you, Ferb. You were the best friend a 10 year old kids could ever have."

Ferb gave him a quick thumbs up as the boy turned to Candace and said, "Candace, I loved you more than anyone else in the world." (He means he loved her as a sister. Seriously, slash pairings are okay, but between brother and sister… that's just disturbing)

"That still disturbs me," Candace replied, "but I guess I'll miss you too, you little snot."

Vanessa just rested a hand on her father's shoulder and said, "Well, dad, it was kinda fun knowing you."

Doofenshmirtz had no idea what to say as he cried into his daughter's shoulder.

Perry then looked up into the sky and pointed as a group of jets flying into the area, each piloted by another agent. There was Agent C, the chicken with an attitude. With her was agent W, a worm with major skill. There was also Agent D, a dog… yeah, you all saw that coming, right?

From Agent F, the Ferret, to Agent Z, the zebra with height problems, every agent in the world had come to help stop this threat.

"Those poor fools," Brandon sighed, "Even they can't stop it. Now I'm starting to have second thoughts on this whole take over the world thing."

"Yeah, you sure picked a great time to have that realization," Candace remarked sarcastically as Linda sighed and asked, "Do you boys have any other inventions that can help us?"

Phineas thought about this and looked at the totaled robot parts. He started cooking a plan as he sighed and said, "No, I'm all out of ideas."

This was a big shock. Usually, Phineas and Ferb had a plan for every day of Summer, but this time, they drew a blank.

It was at this moment that Perry found a new sense of purpose. He latched himself into his hover car and flew over to his group ready to save the day. There was no way he was going to let his home and family be destroyed by a rampaging robot that would have been on steroids were it human.

He flew over to the other agents as he let out a growling noise to the dog. The dog barked at the chicken who clucked at the goldfish. (Yes, I thought up a fish for an agent)

(This time, I really am going to pull off a Power Rangers on you guys)

And so, all of the agents came together as their vehicles started to combine. And soon enough, they formed a big robot that was the exact size of Brandon's former robot.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Phineas exclaimed as the robots locked combat and a corny musical number started up out of nowhere.

"And so the time has come for me to show my stuff. In the end of it all, I came out big and buff. It all seemed helpless, I'd lost my purpose, but now the battle will be won. I just hope it's not passed dinner by the time that this is done. I've been through a lot today, I thought I'd lost my enemy. I also thought I'd lost the agent spirit inside me. But now with all of this happening, I have a new motive. To save my home town is the most important thing that I could ever do."

The robots locked blows, each one equal in strength. But Perry and his other agent allies would not give up.

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is my only adversary. Nobody else will get in the way of that. Although it would be nice to be out of work and free, this is the only thing that I am good at. No one will get in my, no one will stand in my path! Everything will be the way it used to be. And look at these odds, 100 agents 'gainst one, and the winner of it all shall be me."

And with the swift movement of the robot's fist, Brandon's former robot took in a heavy blow and finally exploded. Therefore the city was saved and all was right in the world again.

Perry took a parachute out of his new robot and waved goodbye to his allies as he descended in front of his family removing his agent hat and returning to a clueless state.

"Perry, you are the best!" Phineas exclaimed while the family embraced him.

Isabella then came up to Phineas and said, "Hey, Phineas, did I just see Perry in that big robot thing with a bunch of other animals?"

Phineas was finally going to do what he didn't like doing. He was going to lie. Hard as this was for him, he couldn't let anyone else know Perry's secret.

He sighed and stated, "No, Perry's been in the house the whole time. As for the other animals, yeah, they were there."

So the last part was true. At the very least, Perry's secret was safe.

But how long would this last? Even though he knew his family loved him, he could not trust them with such a secret, so he pulled out a device with a red flashing light and shone the light in their faces while he wore a pair of shades. There was no way the family was going to remember any of this.

And so, everything returned to normal. No one in the family remembered who had saved the city from the robot, nor did they remember anything about meeting Doofenshmirtz. They were a somewhat normal family again and to them, Perry was still the same old mindless pet they always saw him as. Sadly, he'd accidentally erased all memory of Phineas and Ferb's parents finding them out, so Candace was still bent on busting them and the two continued to build things they were too young to be experimenting with.

All was peaceful again.

(And you can sing the P&F theme song to yourself to make the ending feel more like the show if you want)


End file.
